The present invention relates to cartons and to materials, processes and apparati for making cartons.
Various types of cartons have been made in the past which may be assembled by folding blanks of stock material. Notwithstanding the different approaches taken in the past, new concepts and new approaches are sought with a view to economically making on a mass scale single-piece foldable cartons which can support and/or separate products.